A vehicle, particularly a vehicle being operated autonomously or semi-autonomously, may obtain data concerning surrounding conditions via a variety of mechanisms, e.g., sensors or the like included in the vehicle. Sensor data can provide information concerning environmental conditions, edges of a road or lanes in a road, etc., and can be used to formulate an appropriate speed for a vehicle, an appropriate path for a vehicle, etc. However, existing vehicle sensor data are subject to limitations with respect to information that may be determined therefrom. For example, vehicle sensors may not be aware of upcoming construction zones, accident zones, changes in speed limits, changes in available roadway lanes, etc. Accordingly, mechanisms for augmenting vehicle sensor data are needed.